


Deep Waters

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes Zor just doesn't get it.  Poor bastard.





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "special"

On any given day Zor had no idea what Dana was on about; he'd long since accepted this fate (the amnesia was to blame, besides), but it could still be a right pain to try to keep up with her plans.

Like this one, just for example.

_Why is she so excited that I said yes, anyway?_

He was tempted to ask, but then Dana was off and running and he'd lost the chance. Oh well. It was bound to be _something_, at least.

Even if he only had a vague notion of what 'Martian' was, let alone 'mystery women'.


End file.
